


Our Love Story

by KotoriYui



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime/Manga World, BL Mangaka, Comedy, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mangakas/Assistants/Editors, Otaku/Fudanshi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is a fudanshi who turns into a BL mangaka. However, when everything seemed to go smoothly his assistant, Aoba, has a serious injury in his arm and becomes unable to help him. After much thinking and talking, Aoba comes up with an idea and finds a substitute. But it looks like the old man Aoba found, isn't exactly the kind of help Noiz expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I ~ Yaoi mangaka, Noiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna (o´▽`o)ﾉ  
> I was finally able to start this story ;w; shiawase né~ this is my first DMMd multi~chaptered fic [and it's a KouNoi mygawd oAo it should be NoiAo pwp I feel like I'm betraying Aoba poor baby xD, but I'm too into KouNoi lately u_u], so I'm kinda nervous (^//▽//^)  
> Anyways, I won't bother you too much with my notes, I just want to ask you to PLEASE read ALWAYS my notes because at some point I will explain/warn you about something important for the story!! ^-^  
> Also, I'll add tags/characters as the story is developped.  
> Oh and my native language is NOT English, thus mistakes ahead!! I apologize QwQ !!

There weren’t too many things in life that Noiz liked, but if he had to make a list of the few things he was interested in, then it would be: computers, he liked them a lot. No; not just computers but technology in general; though computers still had a special spot inside him. Food… well he wasn’t exactly too fond of it; unless it was pizza or pasta. He loved them to the point of never getting tired of eating them every single day; although, if he had to choose between both things, then he would pick up pizza. Rabbits; Noiz loved rabbits too much. He would have never realized his love for them if Aoba hadn’t ever asked him if he had a fetish with rabbits. In the beginning, with Aoba’s question, he had felt confused but after thinking well about it, Noiz concluded that he found those animals cute and interesting. Thus his house was full of things related to them; stuffed rabbits, images, calendars, drawings, pens decorated with pictures of them, small figures... even his favorite belt was ‘usagui themed’. Yes, Noiz loved rabbits too much. And the last thing on his list, but not less important of course, were manga and anime. Noiz loved everything related to it; the events, the conventions, cosplay, the songs… Everything and anything about anime and manga was more than welcome to Noiz’s life; as long as he found it interesting, of course. To put it simple, Noiz was an otaku.

However, Noiz wasn't a simple otaku. Inside the anime and the manga world, there existed a lot of genres for each story created by countless artists. Noiz's favorite genres were, obviously, shounen, gore and horror, seinen, ecchi and hentai, he couldn't also deny that he enjoyed shoujo every now and then; though the genre wasn't part of his favorites, and lately and most importantly, shounen-ai and yaoi. His love for the two last genres made him decide what he would want to be. Noiz decided to turn into a BL mangaka, as simple as that. Yet, before he could become one, he went through a lot of trouble to achieve his goal.

In the beginning, when he first had decided what he wanted to be, he had been very happy and excited with the idea. He had told his parents right away because he wanted to know if they would get as happy as he was; but, of course, life is a bitch and so were his parents. They had gotten so shocked with their son's decision that they had suggested him, they practically forced him, to take care of the family's business. They had decided that Noiz didn't need to think about his future because he would, eventually, replace his father. Well, fuck it! Noiz would never do that even if replacing the snobbish man was the last thing on earth's face. And that was exactly what he had told them. And of course, the result of such words was obvious: Noiz had been disinherited and kicked out of the house. The blond hadn't given a fuck about it. He had thanked them even. Noiz had happily left his luxurious house, and Germany; his country for more than 18 years, and decided to venture himself in foreign countries; more precisely in Japan. Noiz remembered that he had come to this place to finally realize his dream. He had always drawn well, and he had always been very creative, so that wouldn't be a problem for sure. The main problem would be how to do it. How would he turn into a mangaka if he hadn't any contacts? After much thinking, Noiz rented a small room with the few money he had left and began to draw a mini manga. He wasn't really sure of how many pages he should draw, so he had decided for ten. He would draw something simple but creative and interesting enough to catch anyone's attention. He would stop the story at a crucial moment, so he would be able to make whomever analyzed his drawings curious enough to want to know the rest of his story; Noiz just wanted them to feel frustrated with his 'incomplete' story, so he would have a better opportunity to achieve his goal; probably. So, Noiz finished his mini manga, sent it to a publishing house, and waited for an answer.

He recalled that after three weeks of unbearable wait plus almost no money left, he had received the so awaited answer. Inside the envelope was written the positive answer, he had always known he would receive so he had been more than satisfied with the final results, plus the name of a manga café and the name of a man. It was also written that once he arrived at the required place he would recognize the unknown man whom awaited him because he would be easily recognizable. The blond had pondered a lot about what kind of man would be waiting for him, but after much thinking Noiz decided to not burn his brain with useless stuff, since he would find out once he reached the place.

Noiz had had a hard time to find the manga café, hopefully he knew enough Japanese to ask for directions. For this, he had to thank his snobbish parents. They had forced him, since he was a child, to learn various languages. They had wanted Noiz to be fluent at least in all the languages of the countries where they had companies. Noiz had been too young to complain at that time, besides he had always wanted to impress his father and receive in exchange compliments from the man. Unfortunately, the least Noiz had received closer to a compliment had been a simple _'you could do better, but I guess this is everything you can do at your age.'_ well, it had been a shock for petit Noiz to listen to those loveless words, but for the present Noiz such words wouldn't affect him not even a tiny bit. Fuck them and their expectations.

After walking through a few streets and turning around in others, Noiz had finally reached the required café. He entered inside it and was easily dragged into the manga world. In front of his green eyes were countless tall and long shelves with countless mangas in each one of them. Noiz had expected the café to have manga, like a lot of manga of course, but he honestly had never thought it would be that massive amount of books. He knew how a manga café was, since he had searched once before deciding what he really wanted to be, but one thing was seeing pictures of the place, and another different thing was seeing the place with his own eyes. It was too astonishing; not that his blank expression would let others know it. Japan was amazing. But then again, he hadn't too many money left at the time so he couldn't have possibly spent it exploring the unknown. He had to save money until he began to earn it. The blond suddenly realized that he couldn't continue amazed with the café, and so he decided to look for the mysterious man. He followed the signalizations between shelves, finally reaching an area that resembled more to a café and looked around searching for the person whom awaited him.

Inside the café were a few amounts of people sitting at tables, some with a small pile of mangas surrounding them, others with a simple book in hands… but each one of them was reading totally absorbed by the story. Noiz looked around, trying to find the mysterious man of the publishing house, but everybody looked too normal in his eyes. No one looked more... he didn't even know. If only they had described the person or put a damn photo of the man inside the envelope, perhaps he would have found him easily. Yet, between thoughts and curses, Noiz spotted at a corner of the café, near to one of the large windows of the space sitting at one of the black tables, a white haired man wearing a long and also white trench coat with matching white gloves and a yellow scarf around his neck plus a strange pair of also white boots on his feet. Supported against his chair was a transparent umbrella. At that Noiz had to stop the man's analysis and ponder; for what reason was the man so dressed up like that and with an umbrella? It was summer, it was hot as hell and the weatherman hadn't previewed any rain for the day. Yet, Noiz decided to ignore the man's weirdness and headed towards him to get over with that.

The white haired man's name was Clear, just like the letter had written; strange name, but who was Noiz to judge him when his name was also weird? Clear had greeted him cheerfully. He had presented himself as Noiz's future editor cheerfully. He had talked with Noiz cheerfully. He had explained everything to Noiz cheerfully. He was too.fucking.cheerful for fuck's sake. If Clear was his editor, he was afraid that he would have to search for a new publishing house soon, let know how the other workers of that publisher were. Somehow, Noiz was allergic to overreacted happiness.

Clear had told Noiz that the main editor of the yaoi section of the publishing house, Mink was his name, had liked his one-shot a lot thus he had decided to give him an opportunity. Noiz wondered what _'a lot'_ meant but he decided to push away the idea of asking anything to the guy. He had decided to let him ramble as much as he wanted until his heart was content.

And so, the cheerful guy continued rambling. He had asked Noiz if he had an idea for a manga, to which the blond nodded affirmatively and Clear clapped his hands cheerfully together. Seriously, Noiz just wanted to smack the guy's skull against the table to see if his wide smile would vanish for once and for all from his face. His fingers were tingling with the tempting idea, but he refrained from doing it because he wouldn't be able to turn into a mangaka if he did so. The guy kept talking about this and that, and how Noiz's first manga had to be attractive enough as this would be his debut as a yaoi mangaka. The blond nodded to everything positively, not quite listening to him, until Clear asked him if he had any friends or relatives to help him, since he would be publishing a monthly chapter with more than 30 pages. Noiz had said right away and clearly enough that he did not need any kind of help, but Clear interrupted him, looking at him alarmed and concerned, and said that he wouldn't be able to meet the delivery deadlines and he rambled some more about how he had _always_ to finish everything in time because Mink would get very upset if he failed. Noiz couldn't care less about that honestly, but he really wanted to draw all the ideas he had had. However the blond didn't have the so required help that he clearly did not need, yet Clear had an excellent idea; his Master would help him. Noiz had wondered who this master guy was; probably someone with an odd fetish since they forced the cheerful idiot to treat them in such a way. Well, who was Noiz to judge him anyways? He, himself, was a kinky guy as well.

Two days after his reunion with his cheerful editor, Noiz had a meeting with the master guy on the same manga café, at the same table so Noiz wouldn't have difficulty to find the man, since Clear couldn't go with Noiz because he was busy. The blond met the master guy, his name Aoba, and Noiz had to admit: the guy was really sexy. His long blue hair plus his pretty face and his slim waist made him look like a girl, but once one looked closer it was easily noticeable that Aoba was a man. But what drove Noiz crazy was the perfect curve of Aoba's ass. It looked so soft to the touch… He even wondered if it was as tight as it seemed. Noiz wouldn't mind to find out, though the blue haired guy looked at Noiz with a constrained expression on his face and had politely asked Noiz to stop staring at him in such a way, to which Noiz replied with a wide and very suggestive smirk. Aoba had flushed intensely but decided to ignore Noiz’s sexual desires towards him.

They had talked for an hour and half and in the end Aoba had said that he would, indeed, be Noiz's assistant. And, until the present day, Aoba had always helped Noiz with his mangas, and in the middle of deadlines almost skipped and issues with health from both sides, Noiz had always delivered everything in time. However, life had to be a bitch with him once again and fuck his good work until now. Aoba had had a small accident at home while helping his grandmother with cleaning duties, and had a serious injury in his right arm which would prevent him from using his hand for, more or less, half a year. Noiz couldn't clearly go to hiatus mode, after his debut manga a year ago he had become really popular between people. Nevertheless, Aoba couldn't help him either, which left Noiz with a unique, and very simple in his opinion, solution. The blond would have to keep working alone. He didn't mind at all, since the beginning he had always said that he didn't need any help. He had only accepted Aoba's help because he was sexy and he had been forced by Clear, the cheerful idiot whom was now along with Aoba right in front of him trying to convince him that he did need help with his mangas.

"Noiz-san, you can't work alone. You will miss the delivery deadlines and Mink-san will get furious. It almost happened once, you remember don't you?" Clear begged alarmed. Yet Noiz wouldn't complain about it; Mink could be really scary when furious.

"I won't miss the deadlines." Such a fucking lie! But Noiz decided to mask it by replying nonchalantly.

"Yes, you will! You definitely will Noiz, and you know it. But that's not what bothers me." Aoba stated and Clear looked at him and complained.

"Ah Master, you're not helping much. The deadlines are the most important. Not just because of Mink-san of course, but also because if Noiz-san misses them then his chapter won't be published. And what about Noiz-san's readers?"

"I know, I know Clear. But what really leaves me worried is Noiz's health. Have you forgotten the quantity of times he fainted for lack of nutrients and water and sleep? Not to talk about that time when he didn't go to the doctor after suffering for three days of a high fever even though he couldn’t even stand up on his feet. Who doesn't go to the doctor just because _it would be a loss of time_? Argh just remembering about that makes me shiver in anger! Nuh-uh, don't you think I'll let you work on your manga alone. I'm sure that you'd die after a week of work without me. I will find a solution." Aoba explained irritating Noiz more and more. Seriously, the blue haired beauty could be really hot and sexy, but Aoba was a pain in the ass when he wanted.

"Yes, yes mommy. Anything else?" Noiz mocked the blue haired male who scowled at his reaction.

"You are an idiot."

"Ah Noiz-san, Master don't fight!" Clear bemoaned.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed since Aoba had said he would find a solution. Noiz just wanted to see what kind of solution it'd be. He was so excited to see that if a fucking nerd appeared at his fucking door along with Aoba stating that he would be Noiz's new assistant, the blond would kick their asses out of his house. However, for now, Noiz would enjoy his moment alone while drawing a few pages for his new manga. It would be yaoi, of course, just like all the other mangas it'd be hardcore stuff. Noiz's mangas didn't have plot, it were basically porn without plot, because it was what he liked and he wasn't too good with romance. Besides, Noiz had tons of fans even though he drew just hardcore stuff. It seemed that people liked his drawings; although it was just sex. Some people had even said that the dicks he drew were too perfect plus the characters were so hot and pretty. Noiz-sensei was perfect just like that. If people enjoyed and if his mangas and him were popular then he could live perfectly well as long as he enjoyed drawing and earned enough money to live. Until now, he had succeeded at both things.

The bell of his house rang bringing him back to reality. He tsked stopping everything he was doing and headed to the front door of his house. He opened it, and on the other side of it was a tall man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail that fell over his left shoulder, with a thick fringe hiding half of his face. The man was casually dressed in tight dark jeans and a slim short-sleeved red shirt which had four of its buttons on top unbuttoned plus a black waistcoat on top of it. His elegant but casual shoes were dark red colored while the laces were black.

Noiz blinked once… twice, and then decided to ask; blankly as usual, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Now it was the man's turn to blink at Noiz's reaction, however he recovered quickly and asked politely, "Pardon me, is this Noiz-san's house? I came because Aoba told me that he needed help with his mangas and-"

The man was abruptly interrupted by Noiz's rude speech. "Tsk, I thought Aoba would find a solution and not an inexperienced old man. What a pain in the ass." For the first time, Noiz let the other person perceive how bothered he was.

The taller man's eyebrow twitched and one more time he said politely, though this time between gritted teeth, "Excuse me, but I am not an inexperienced old man. If you're afraid that I am not good enough to help you, then I'll make sure to prove you wrong." The man forced a smile to seem even more polite. But honestly, the dark haired male was irritated. He had never been called inexperienced without even showing how good he was, much less old man. This damn kiddo was insulting him. Yet he would for sure regret his own words.

Noiz stared at the man blankly, pondering about his proposition. He could refuse and kick that old man's ass out of his door, but he could also accept his challenge and let the man humiliate himself once he finished his work. As tempting as the first choice was, the second was the real winner. It would be so delightful to see this fucking old man embarrassing himself after showing such confidence.

The blond's lips were curved in a provocative smirk, as his mouth spoke what the man was awaiting to listen. "How interesting; challenging me like that... Very well, make your way inside and prove me how wrong I am." The man entered Noiz's house and took off his shoes, however before he could walk a single step, Noiz prevented him by putting his hand against the man's chest and warned, "If you ruin my shit, I won't let you go as easily as you entered."

The man gritted his teeth in rage, but this time he felt the need to provoke the kiddo back. He closed the distance between their faces and whispered provocatively, "I'm so afraid. I better pray and beg for mercy."

"You're asking for it old man."

"Just like you, _brat_."

The smirks on their lips widened with each provocation they threw at one another. Yet, in the end, Noiz led the way to the mini studio he had at his house and the older man followed right behind him. They entered the room and Noiz told the man to sit at the chair in front of the table that was in the middle of the division. The man did as he was told and Noiz placed over the table a page of one of his one-shots already published long ago.

The dark haired male looked at the page and his visible red eye grew wide with the content of it. The page was composed by two panels; a rectangular panel on top of the page which had drawn a sloppy kiss, where tongues could be seen along with thin threads of saliva sliding down through mouths and chins; and the main panel that occupied the rest of the page, in which was drawn a pretty boy half sitting and half lying on a desk, with his slim legs open wide and one of his hands pulling his shirt all the way up to his mouth, his teeth already biting down on the fabric of his clothes, while two of his fingers from his other hand were shamelessly stretching the tight hole of his ass apart. The boy's dick was clearly erected, just like his two nipples, and the way the boy looked at the supposed reader of the manga was the most provocative and horny the dark haired man had ever seen drawn.

He swallowed hard, feeling his throat dry, looking at the drawings on the paper. Although he hated to admit it, because that meant he would be giving the damn kiddo credits for his work, but the brat drew _really_ well. The outline of the drawings in the page was delicate and thin. The expression on the face of the hot masculine character was enticingly arousing as if begging to whoever read his story to relieve him from his horny state. Then there were his erected nipples; whoever looked at them felt that they could possibly be touched through the paper. Those damn buttons in the boy's body were very well drawn. And, fuck, the damn erected cock... the damn member was perfectly drawn, in dimensions and texture and... fuck, it looked real. And then there was the boy's tight hole of his ass; even that looked too damn real. It even looked that it was actually twitching. How could a fucking drawing look so vivid? The red eyed man felt as if he was watching porn on TV.

Noiz smirked completely pleased with the older man's reaction. The blond knew how good he was at what he did. He knew that his drawings were too perfect to whoever saw them, that's why Mink had decided to give him a try anyways; differently from what Clear had said, Mink hadn’t liked his mini manga a lot, but he had indeed liked his drawings _a lot_. However, the page Noiz had given the dark haired man was one of the best he had drawn already. It belonged to a one-shot about a teacher and a student having hardcore sex in school, more exactly at the boy's classroom on the teacher's desk. Noiz had received very good critics about his yaoi porn. Honestly, he also was satisfied with the shit he drew; mainly when he knew that his drawings could make people react just like the old man. In truth, Noiz had chosen that page on purpose. He wanted to see if the man could do a good job and prove him wrong, like he had stated, working on a distracting page; looking at distracting drawings. Noiz's smirk widened. Nah, the shitty old man wouldn't prove him wrong, definitely.

"What old man, are you turned on just by that simple page?" Noiz provoked and it worked, because the man faced him with a deep scowl on his face.

"Turned on by this piece of shit? You have to be kidding me. It's needed a lot more to turn me on, brat." The man smirked back but Noiz's smirk vanished. He knew the fucking man was just trying to provoke him as well, but the way he had talked about his drawings had pissed the blond off.

Noiz slammed the table with both his hands and leaned his face to the man's threateningly; the latter didn’t even blink at Noiz’s abruptly action. "In each one of the panels and spaces of the drawings are numbers. Those numbers belong to the halftone backgrounds that I want you to apply in the page. The halftones are inside the small shelf with drawers behind you, and each drawer has a number. Just see if your old eyes don't fool you and pick the wrong numbers. Let's see, old man, if you can prove me wrong." Noiz finished his explanation with a bitter smirk.

The man, on the other hand, simply stared at the younger male and stood up on his feet with the page of Noiz's manga in hand and headed towards the small shelf looking for the required backgrounds. A while later, he sat down at the same place once again with everything he needed to give some life, not that it needed in his opinion, to the erotic drawing and eventually prove the damn brat how wrong he was about his inexperience with mangas.

Noiz decided to work some more on his new manga instead of losing his precious time looking at an old irritating man, and see how bad he was with mangas. Two pages and a few minutes later, the shitty man had finished his work. He was slow! Aoba was way faster; of course depending of the content of the page Aoba could also be slow, but usually he was fast while applying the halftones in the whole fucking page, in each fucking corner of the drawing. But, Noiz would forget that for now, because honestly he just wanted to see the shitty job the man had done. His lips were already stretched up into a smirk as he approached the table. The man was looking at Noiz uninterestedly and that almost annoyed Noiz; almost. Once the blond reached the table, he grabbed the page of his one-shot and smirked one last time, provocatively, at the older male. Even so, the latter didn't give a fuck about it. Fucking annoying old man.

Noiz's green eyes were directed to the paper and observed the damn job done by the other male, growing impossibly wide in each passing second. Thankfully he had the paper in front of his face so the other male couldn't see his expression. The old man had done a great job. Damn, the old man was way better than Aoba. The fucking drawing he had done was now more real than ever and it seemed it would jump out of the paper at any moment; and Noiz hadn't even worked on the final touches of the drawing. The halftones were perfectly applied in all the places he had required. There wasn't even a single place the older male had left in blank or had applied wrongly the backgrounds in the page. It was… simply perfect.

Noiz swallowed hard, suddenly irritated with the unexpected turn of events. He had been sure the man sucked at this, but it seemed that he couldn't have been more wrong. However, Noiz composed himself before taking the paper from the front of his face, and then stared as expressionless as ever at the man in front of him. He could see that the man was nervous. Somehow, that pleased him.

"It could have been better." The blond said nonchalantly. Not dead he would admit to the old man how great he was.

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The brat was so damn irritating. He didn't know if he would do this favor to Aoba and help him out; besides he didn’t even like the genre of his mangas. Aoba had indeed told him that Noiz was a BL mangaka, but he never thought that he would draw such vivid things. It was pure perfection, he had stated it by looking at the outlines, but it got more than perfect after applying the halftones. As much as he hated to admit it, this kid had a lot of talent. But he was sure that if he kept insulting him he would not care if that talent was wasted.

"Sure, whatever you-" The man tried but was cut off by the blond's words.

"You're not totally approved yet old man but you can come again to help. With time I'll see if you're worth to stay or not. Now..." Noiz placed the paper on the table and leaned over the man, lightly pulling his chin up. "Thanks for the hard work." Without waiting for a possible reply from the older male, Noiz lowered his mouth to the man's joining their lips together. Noiz's tongue travelled through the man's warm lips, licking them languidly. The man gasped in shock when he felt the cold metal of Noiz's piercing against his lips mixed with the warm wetness of his tongue, without thinking of the consequences of such an act. Only when he felt that same bold tongue entering his mouth, and exploring the inside of it erotically, he actually reacted by pushing the younger male away harshly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The man shouted, standing up, clearly flustered in embarrassment and anger. The back of his hand wiped his mouth roughly; he had hurt himself even but he didn't care about it.

Noiz fell, ass on the floor, as soon as he was pushed away. He observed carefully the older male's overreacted reaction and felt annoyed; really annoyed. Yet he wasn't annoyed for being pushed away, but for not understanding the man's behavior.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm paying you for your work." Noiz stated looking at the man blankly.

"Huh? Paying me? What the fuck does that mean? Aoba didn't tell me that you pay him in such a way!" The man yelled in disbelief.

"That's because Aoba is my assistant because my editor forced me to have one. The one paying for Aoba's services is my editor." Noiz shouted back getting more upset.

"Well I'm Aoba's substitute, so I obviously don't need you to pay me! Probably your editor will do it and in the right way." The man was as upset as the teen sitting on the floor.

"No, Clear won't pay you anything. Aoba said that whoever came to help me would do it for free. But in this world no one does a shit without wanting something else in return, so I assumed that _this_ was what you wanted."

"This?" The man's red eye widened at the realization of Noiz's words. "You mean..."

"Yes, I mean my body old man." Noiz affirmed nonchalantly.

The man was shocked. This brat wasn't normal.

"You are a fucking freak!" The red eyed male turned around ready to leave the brat behind as he didn't want to look at his stupid face. However, before stepping out of the room, the man added, "And my name is Koujaku, asshole!"

Without further ado, the man abandoned the mangaka inside his room. Honestly, Noiz was shocked. Why had the man gotten so worked up with his suggestion? It was the most probable thing one would think. All the people he had met had asked him to pay them for their favors with his body, it was only normal for him to think that the old man, Koujaku, would want the same shit. Even more after knowing that he had accepted helping Noiz for free. No one accepted anything for free. Yet, Noiz wouldn't think about it anymore. After the man's overreacted and too dramatic reaction, the blond was sure that Koujaku wouldn't come back to help him. He couldn't care less about it. It was one less idiot in his life to piss him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chap 1, see you next chapter [Yui~chan hopes so x'3]!!  
> Bye~Bye, ♡⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*
> 
> PS:. If the ugly mistakes throughout the chapter are too terrible to be read, please tell me [be gentle please, I don't like when people are rude ~~] so I'll make sure to ask someone, in one way or another, to correct the ugliest mistakes =)  
> Thanks a lot :3 !!


	2. II ~ I don't understand you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwT after such a long time, I'm finally updating. Sorry for taking so long, however have in mind that I may take, more or less, this amount of time to update QwQ please bear with me and my slow updates né? Arigatou ♡
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ^u^  
> **Just reminding you that Eng is not my mother language, yet I've corrected all the mistakes I found, but I'm kinda sleepy so this may have more mistakes than usual ;w; gomen, if it's too painful for your eyes just tell me =)**

3:00 pm; the time Koujaku opened his hairdresser salon after enjoying his break for lunch time. Even thought he took breaks, he usually enjoyed his meals in the company of his lovely feminine clients; honestly the only kind of clients he had. He may be 28 years old, but Koujaku was pretty handsome and popular between women. He enjoyed their company a lot without complaints. Yet, although that was his daily routine, Koujaku had been forced to break it to take care of an important... Wait; important? It was more a nuisance and a troublesome thing than 'important'. Koujaku was currently heading to his childhood friend's house, Aoba, to talk to him about his extra and unwanted job as a mangaka assistant. Why on earth had he agreed with such a thing? No; wait he knew: he had only accepted to be that unbearable mangaka's assistant because Aoba had begged him for it, over and over again. The blue haired man had looked really worried and alarmed at the idea of letting the damn brat working alone on his own mangas, and seeing Aoba's concerned expression Koujaku was unable to say no. Of course, the dark haired man had tried to convince Aoba to talk with someone else, like his brother or his boyfriend but it seemed that no one was available to help Noiz. Thus, in a way, Koujaku felt forced to help him. But what a huge mistake he had made. Noiz was unbearable. The blond mangaka was everything Koujaku disliked; he was a brat, and a childish one, he was not educated on the contrary he'd insult people easily without even caring about it, he was rude and stupid and ignorant and arrogant and a damn asshole and... a freak; especially the last one. Anyways, Koujaku hated him. Whenever he saw his face; more like, whenever he remembered the events that had happened two days ago, Koujaku just felt rage growing inside him and the need to beat the damn brat up. Summarizing, helping the brat would be impossible.  

The sound of the doorbell of Aoba's house echoed in the street and in less than a minute said blue haired man was peeking through the door. Aoba looked at Koujaku surprised, clearly not expecting his visit.  

"Koujaku, what are you doing here?" Aoba asked, yet the surprise on his face was quickly replaced by worry with the sudden thought that had occurred to him."Did something happen to Noiz?" His voice sounded so concerned and alarmed, and his face had lightly paled with the mere thought of Noiz being unwell that Koujaku couldn't help but feel guilty already. It would, for sure, be really hard to convince Aoba to search for someone else to look after the insufferable mangaka and to help him out with his erotic works. However, Koujaku would not give up. He would not continue helping that insane blond. Tsk, just remembering about him and his... his  _useless_  and  _disgusting_  and  _stupid_  action made Koujaku's blood boil in rage through his veins.   

"N-No, no; of course not Aoba." Koujaku assured his friend nervously, showing him a small smile as a way to help comforting him. But Aoba was not easily convinced.   

"Koujaku, what happened?" He asked facing the other man sharply wanting a true answer.   

"Uh..." The older man tried to compose himself with his friend's reaction, but to no avail. Koujaku sighed decided to give Aoba some answers. "Can I enter so we can talk more comfortably?"  

Aoba said nothing, the blue haired male simply opened the door and moved lightly to the side, giving Koujaku enough space to enter inside his house. The dark haired man did so, and in a few minutes they were both sitting down at Aoba's comfortable coach with said man looking at his older childhood friend expecting him to spit out everything, while Koujaku looked everywhere but at Aoba.   

The blue haired man kept facing his friend, patiently waiting for his speech and Koujaku, on the other hand, grabbed one of the two cups of coffee that were placed over the small table in front of them and sipped, every now and then, on his black drink. Aoba gritted his teeth and played with his fingertips of his healthy hand over his legs as if trying to control himself and his 'patience'. The dark haired man didn't seem to notice this and remained quiet, nervously looking the whole living room of Aoba's place as if he was there for the first time.   

Aoba waited a few more seconds, not really patient anymore, and unable to control his irritation at Koujaku's odd and unnerving behavior, he grabbed the older man's cup harshly and placed it over the table with a loud thud astonishing the red eyed male. How he had managed to not spill the coffee out was a mystery.  

"Argh geez, enough Koujaku! What the hell is up with you? Why the hell are you acting so... so nervous and afraid? Did something bad happen to Noiz and now you don't want to tell me? Did he get hurt? Does he not want to draw? What happened? Just spit it out already!" Aoba's face was flushed in irritation and Koujaku blinked too surprised to try to form coherent words. He hadn't any intentions of upsetting his friend, yet it seemed that his fear of telling him the true reason behind his visit had the opposite and unwanted effect. Honestly, Koujaku did not want to fight with Aoba because of that stupid brat; Aoba was too precious to him to let that blond to try to get in the way of their everlasting friendship. Yet, somehow, it seemed that Noiz was, in a damn way, someone important to Aoba as well. How frustrating! How was he supposed to tell Aoba everything if in the end he knew that they would fight because of the unbearable mangaka ?   

Koujaku sighed, yet again, feeling more annoyed and frustrated by the second. Even though a fight with Aoba was inevitable, he had taken his final decision already: Koujaku would not help Noiz anymore.   

"So...?" Aoba tried again encouraging his older friend to speak. His irritation was growing second after second inside him. What the hell was happening to Koujaku ? He was not like that.   

"Aoba." The older man started forcing Aoba to abandon his thoughts. The blue haired man waited yet again, and after what seemed like hours, Koujaku finally spoke again, "I... can't help the bra- N-Noiz. I can't help him anymore. I'm sorry." He closed his red eye as a way to avoid any type of eye contact. He was afraid of seeing in his childhood friend's honey eyes disappointment.   

For moments the silence took control of Aoba's house, to the point of being possible to listen to faint conversations that were happening in the outside between Aoba's neighbors. But Aoba was the first to break the silence.  

"Koujaku, why is that?" He simply asked making the other man feel even more nervous but who answered right away as he did not want to irritate his childhood friend even more.   

"We don't get along well enough to cooperate and work together. Honestly, he is the type of person I don't really like at all Aoba.  _You should know it._ " Yet Koujaku swallowed the last part of his speech. He wouldn't blame Aoba for it. Even though he hated the blond, he accepted the fact that Aoba liked him and got along well with him.   

"Did Noiz do something to you?  Koujaku I had told you already that he is a complicated kid, but you mustn't give up so easily. As I told you before also, Sei cannot help him as much as he used to do before because he has been really busy at work, and Ren as you know is out of the country in work as well. Even though they both can draw and understand a lot about manga, I felt like you'd be the right person to help Noiz. I know how good you are Koujaku, so I'll ask you again; please help him okay?"   

Koujaku felt weak under Aoba's concerned and pleading gaze. But he wouldn't go back on his word now. He had already decided so it didn't matter how much Aoba pleaded, Koujaku would not falter and agree with the blue haired man once again.   

A deep sigh sounded softly in the red eyed man's ears, followed by the sound of Aoba's voice, "Okay I get it. You won't help him again, is that it? I guess he will have no remedy then, hiatus is his only solution." The blue haired male grabbed his cup of coffee and was ready to drink his now cold dark brown liquid, when the older male's voice interrupted him.  

"H-Hiatus?"   

Aoba raised an eyebrow at Koujaku's hesitant question. It looked light but he was worried. Maybe this was Aoba's opportunity to try to convince him once again.   

_"Alright, let's try it again Aoba."_    

"Yes, as Noiz doesn't have anyone else to help him nor I know anyone else as well, he will have to put his works on hiatus. The only problem here is that Noiz is too popular you see? If he puts all his mangas on hiatus he may lose readers and fans forever. Of course, he could try and keep working alone, but at some point he would be unable to meet the deadlines besides he gets easily worked up and stressed, although he tries to deny it, and he also gets easily ill."Aoba sighed caressing his injured arm and looking away more crestfallen than needed just for the drama. "So, in the end, hiatus is his only solution. It can't be helped."   

Hiatus? Wasn't that pretty bad for mangakas? For as long as Koujaku knew, usually a mangaka declared their hiatus only when their works were unpopular, or whenever they got injured or if they had too many mangas ongoing; but the brat hadn't any of those 'problems', so wouldn't it be really terrible for him? As much as Koujaku hated to admit it, Noiz was too good on what he did and Aoba had told him so many times that Noiz had tons of fans impatiently waiting for his works and random drawings... Noiz was a hateful boy but Koujaku didn't want anything so bad to happen to him; even if he deserved it.   

 

* * *

   

Noiz yawned lazily sitting on the bed and scratching at his head still too sleepy to react. Honestly he wanted to keep sleeping for the whole day if possible, but he knew he had to keep working on his manga or else he wouldn't finish anything in time. It was a pain in the ass but he liked too much his life as a mangaka to give up on it just because of his tiresome state. He looked at the small cubic watch, which sat at his nightstand table, and panicked at the time. 4:30 pm... he had clearly overslept!   

"Fuck!" He got up in a hurry, not caring about getting dressed, and left the room heading to the  division of the house where he usually worked. Once there he looked at the three papers with his drawings on it and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He hadn't been able to draw too much the previous day due to lack of patience. There were times when Noiz woke up and just didn't feel like drawing anything at all. In those days everything Noiz wanted to do was lazying around and do nothing besides watching anime, sleeping or listening to music. Unfortunately, yesterday had been one of those special but useless and unwanted days, thus Noiz hadn't been able to resist to temptation and gave up easily. He did whatever he felt the need to do, and only when his small black and green bunny-themed clock showed midnight, did the blond decide to work a bit on his manga. It was only at 3 am that Noiz stopped drawing and headed to bed feeling more tired than usual.   

In the end, Noiz had drawn 3 pages in 3 fucking hours; too many  _useless_ breaks in the middle had such a terrible final result. He had never been so slow before! However, that wasn't his main problem; although Noiz had drawn those three pages, two of them were incomplete and Noiz didn't have enough time to lose with them since he had more complicated and important pages to draw. Nevertheless, without those two pages he couldn't go on with his chapter. Yet he had more things with which he had to worry about also. There were also needed to be applied the background tones and the speeches, and a few black spaces in need to be colored...  Besides today aired a new episode of a certain anime he had been following lately, and he had even decided to create a doujinshi between the two main male characters; even if he wanted to put the idea of his doujinshi aside, he couldn't anymore because he had already announced it on his website and all his fans had seen it and commented about how eager they were to read his dj!      

"Tsk" Well fuck them all! If he wanted to finish his chapter in time then he would have to disappoint his fans and forget about his doujinshi for now. Fuck it too! Who cared anyways? It was just a damn doujinshi that was nothing compared to his manga. Although he knew the mess he found himself in had been his own fault, Noiz felt upset and frustrated. If only Aoba had been careful at home... Wait; what the hell was he thinking about anyways? He did not need anyone's help. He was completely capable of doing everything alone. Aoba; Clear; Mink; the fucking old man... Noiz did not need anyone of them to do his work. How useless panicking over nothing in particular. He had more than enough time to finish everything. There was no need to panic.   

The blond put those three pages over the table in the middle of the studio, decided to ignore them for now, and was ready to sit at the other table inside the room under the large window, when all of a sudden the doorbell of his house sounded.  Noiz clicked his tongue, again, but headed reluctantly to the front door in order to find out whom his visitor was. If it was Clear asking him for his new manga,  Noiz  would kick him out of his place right away; if it was Aoba pestering him about his health, he would just harass him as much as possible, he knew how flustered the blue haired beauty got because of that and somehow that amused him. Yet, it could be Mink... Nah, it was too early in the month for the rude asshole to come to his house and get in the way. Pondering about the three possibilities, Noiz decided to chose Aoba since it was, after all, the most probable choice.  

His right hand grabbed the doorknob but before opening the door, Noiz realized that he had no clothes on besides his black boxers. He eyed them for moments pondering about going back to his room and put on a t-shirt, or just ignore his naked state and open the door. His lips formed a sly smirk. No need for clothes after all.  

The door was slowly opened, the sly smirk on his lips widening as his green eyes saw a pair of shoes on the other side of it. This would be fun, or so he would like to think but somehow those shoes didn't look like Aoba's at all. Those shoes looked too familiar but Noiz was pretty sure they didn't belong to Aoba. The blond frowned as he witnessed that and his curious orbs ran the body of the mysterious visitor up hesitantly but quickly. Once they reached the face of the unexpected visit Noiz froze too astonished to possibly react. What the hell was the old man doing there?  

On the other side of the door, Koujaku stared at the blond surprised. Why on earth was he naked? Didn't he have manners at all? His eyebrow twitched and he felt a light headache tormenting him. He shouldn't question the brat's weird tastes. Koujaku already knew that if he in fact started a conversation with the stupid boy about manners, they both would end up fighting and Koujaku would end up returning home, breaking his promise to Aoba. That could not happen. This time he would fulfill it and take care of the blond until Aoba was well enough to return as Noiz's assistant.   

_"Okay Koujaku, you can do it. Just calm down and pretend he's normal. Oh and be nice."_  

"S-So, what am I supposed to do today?" Koujaku stuttered nervously. Noiz's eyes widened briefly. Had the man returned to help him for real? Well, if that was the case Noiz wouldn't complain. He had, after all, a lot of stuff in need to be done so if the old man wanted to help, Noiz would give him as much work as he wanted.  

"Speeches, halftones and some drawings here and there." Noiz grinned arrogantly. "Do you think you can handle it?"  

Koujaku clenched his teeth tightly. The damn brat was trying to piss him off again. As if he would let him do it. Koujaku said nothing, he simply entered the house, took off his shoes and headed to the same room of the other day. He had come to help and he would do it for Aoba.  

"Tsk" Noiz's mouth uttered as he closed the door. If the old man didn't argue back then it wasn't funny. Not that that mattered; he couldn't care less about the fucking man.  

 

* * *

 

Three hours passed without a single word uttered. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Noiz's pencil scratching at the paper as he drawn. Koujaku placed the halftones he had in hands over the table and stretched his body feeling tired. He had already forgotten how hard a life as a mangaka's assistant was. But then again, he hadn't been one for a long, long time so it was too early to be complaining.   

Koujaku's red eye stared at Noiz's back carefully; he had finally some clothes on. The muscles of Noiz's back moved slowly and delicately as his hand drawn those unique drawings of his over the paper. Koujaku couldn't see the blond's face but he was sure that Noiz had a serious and focused expression on while drawing. The brat seemed to enjoy what he did. Well, of course, otherwise he wouldn't have decided to turn into a mangaka. He suddenly felt frustrated. How could such a talented boy be so arrogant and annoying at the same time? Why couldn't he be more pleasant and easy to deal with just like his perfect drawings? Koujaku furrowed his brows. Why was he thinking so much about the damn brat anyways? It wasn't as if he could change his stupid personality by trying to find answers for it.  

The dark haired man sighed hopelessly as he looked at his black wristwatch. 8pm... No wonder he was starting to get so hungry. His red eye looked at the blond's back once again as he decided to speak his needs.  

"Oi, its 8pm and I'm hungry. I'm going out and eat something."   

Silence was everything Koujaku received. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. The damn brat...!  

"OI! Are you deaf?"  

"Do you expect me to beg you to stay?" Noiz's indifferent tone of voice caught him by surprise.  

"What?"  

"Do whatever you want."  

"Huh? I will for sure; but I am, different from you, an educated man so I was letting you know by advance."  

"Like I care old man." Noiz said nonchalantly as he kept working.  

Koujaku gritted his teeth in rage and stood up on his feet leaving the room and the insufferable brat inside it. He feared that if he passed any longer there he would explode and end up breaking his promise to Aoba.  

 

* * *

 

35 minutes later, Koujaku was back at Noiz's house, more precisely at Noiz's mini-studio where he had passed half of his day already. After killing his hunger, Koujaku was now more satisfied and with a better humor, however there was something that was bothering him since he had returned to the brat's house.   

"Oi, have you eaten dinner already?"   

"I haven't, why? Do you want to feed me now old man?" Noiz replied with a wide grin on his lips; even though the other man couldn't really see it, however Koujaku felt annoyed enough with the blond's tone of voice.  

"You really are too stupid. Can't you answer like a normal person for once? Or do you really feel the need to give those half-assed answers of yours to increase your self-esteem? Tsk." Koujaku tried to control his annoyance as well as it was possible, but somehow Noiz had the ability to spoil his decisions. "Anyways, if you haven't eaten then go eat something while I finish these 3 pages."    

"Why should I obey to you?"  

Koujaku's eyebrow twitched. "Because I say so."  

"Hum... Too bad for you but I'm not hungry."   

The dark haired man clicked his tongue feeling his rage grow stronger inside him. He had to calm himself for real or else he would break his promise with Aoba.   

"Fine. Okay. Whatever. Starve yourself to death, as if I care."   

"Yeah."  

"Yeah."  

"Good."  

"Very good."  

Koujaku was being too childish. He knew it; yet he couldn't help it. The damn brat was a pro at spoiling his personality. Even so, Koujaku tried to ignore him as much as it was possible, by drawing on the three pages he had in front of his red eye. And, as surprisingly as it seemed, he was really able to do so thanks to Noiz's way of drawing. He seriously couldn't stop admiring the brat's drawings. The more he observed them, the more he came to enjoy each line of it. He had to be getting crazy to enjoy the brat's things so much.   

A few time later, Koujaku was done with those three pages and looked at his wristwatch to check the time. Yeah, it was late enough so he would just say his goodbyes to the brat and head home to rest until the next morning. Besides, he was sure that Noiz was as tired as him, maybe more, since he hadn't stopped drawing at all not even to eat dinner. Well, he didn't care anyways. Whenever the brat stopped working was up to him. Noiz could just do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't bother Koujaku more than he already did.  

"Hey, it's pretty late so I think I'm going home."   

"Hum... Feeling tired already old man?" Koujaku suppressed his urge to reply by clenching his fists over the table. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, you're not young anymore. Take care of your old body."   

_"C-Control yourself Koujaku. He's just a fucking spoiled brat. Think about Aoba. Think about your precious friend. Yes..."_    

"Then-" The blond stood up on his feet and moved closer to the other man, bending his body lightly over Koujaku's. He brought his face closer to the older man's, supporting one of his hands over Koujaku's shoulder. "-thanks for your hard work."   

Their faces' distance decreased by the second and Koujaku couldn't help but stay still in shock. What was the damn blond thinking he was doing? No; it couldn't be... Koujaku quickly covered the blond's  mouth with one of his hands, before it was too late, and pushed him away as much as the other male allowed him.   

"You... Don't tell me that you're still with the same kind of ideas of the other day in mind."   

"What kind of ideas?" Noiz inquired raising a pierced eyebrow.   

"The kind of ideas like 'I'm paying your for your hard work'." Koujaku really hoped to be mistaken this time.  

"Oh it seems that you still can think very well old man. I'm proud of you." Noiz couldn't help but be ironic. "So if you know that much, why did you interrupt me?"  

Koujaku's head suddenly started to hurt too much. He really couldn't believe in this stupid boy.   

"Why you... Why shouldn't I do it?"   

"Huh? What do you mean by that? The other day you rejected me and freaked out like a virgin, so I assumed you wouldn't return to help me, yet here you are and this time you know that no one's gonna pay you for your work. So, I can only think that you came back with these kind of ideas in mind. As simple as that. Still you clearly rejected my  _kind_  intentions. Are you really a virgin and all your overreacted reactions are because you're too shy, or are you just a sadistic old man who likes to play dirty? Although, I don't really mind if the right answer is the second option." Noiz smirked as he observed the older man. Koujaku, on the other hand, just looked at the blond in disbelief.   

"You're sick." Noiz's smirk quickly vanished from his lips. He looked at Koujaku with his brows furrowed in irritation. "For your information I came to help you because Aoba asked me to do it, otherwise I wouldn't have come here at all. Why must you distort people's good intentions in such a depraved way?"  

"Eeeh ... So it's not from me that you want this kind of payment but from Aoba. I see. I can understand you though, he's really sexy and pretty, any man would like to do him I guess."   

"You damn bastard...!" Koujaku grabbed the teen by his collar harshly and yelled completely furious, "Don't you ever dare to put Aoba in the same place as someone like you! You are a freak!" The man pushed him away roughly, which made the blond fall on the floor and hit with his back painfully against his table. A few of his drawings fell right next to him, but he didn't even care about that. Honestly Noiz couldn't even think properly at the moment. He just remained quiet with his face lowered while the older man's words played inside his head. Those words were strangely bothering him. He didn't even know the reason himself, but he could feel a sharp pang inside him clearly messing up with his emotions. He shouldn't be compared to Aoba; that much he knew. He was a freak; that much he also knew. He was tired of hearing those same words over and over again. He already knew all that too well. But fuck, why couldn't he ever get used to them?    

The next time Noiz looked up, Koujaku wasn't in the room anymore. This time he was sure that the old man wouldn't come back to help him ever again. But Noiz couldn't care less. Fuck the old man and his good intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the first part of this chapter, especially Aoba being all dramatic xD but then the end of it broke my kokoro ;w; I hate to make my Noiz suffer *sigh* maa, he will enjoy himself in the future for sure so I guess that will compensate him haha  
> Anyways, things will start to get interesting next chapter +w+ fufufu~  
> Thanks for being patient and for reading :3  
> Jaa, bye~bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
